Carlie Cooper (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Ray Cooper (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 134 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Scaly green skin around her eyes, and black eyeballs | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Forensic Specialist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Jackson Heights, Queens, New York | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Joe Quesada | First = | HistoryText = Carlie Cooper is a forensic specialist who is a friend, since high school, of Lily Hollister. She has read everything Doctor Curt Connors has written. Currently she works for the New York Police Department. She also almost became a sacrifice for a Mayan deity and had helped Peter Parker find a new flat in the city with officer Vincent Gonzales. Carlie also helped out Harry Osborn when he sunk back to alcoholism. She had begun to date Peter Parker, but after the events of Spider-Island, they break up due to her suspicions that Peter was Spider-Man which was the result of his psychic blind spot ability being weakened. Although disappointed, Carlie helped Peter track down the new Vultures and their leader, the original Vulture Adrian Toomes. She had dated Detective Walter Bolt up until his death. Superior Spider-Man After Doctor Octopus switched minds with Spider-Man, Carlie was the only person to be told by "Doctor Octopus" he was actually Peter Parker, moments before his death. Due to the change of behaviour of Spider-Man (actually Otto Octavius), Carlie begun to investigate if what she was told was true. With assistance from Yuri Watanabe, she is able to confirm that Otto Octavius is in possession of Peter's body and that Peter had died. She visits his grave, but is then surprised when it caves in and there is no body to be found. She is then ambushed and taken to the Goblin Underground, where she is interrogated about Spider-Man's true identity. After repeatedly refusing to reveal the truth, the Green Goblin sprayed the Goblin Formula on her, transforming her into one of them, and nicknamed her "Monster." As a result, any traces of Carlie's previous personality was likely erased. When prompted to reveal the Spider Man's identity by the Goblin King, Carlie questioned who he was, to which he replied that he was Norman Osborn, but Carlie didn't buy it, wanting him to remove his mask to prove the fact. The Goblin King however, wanted Carlie to prove that she was a real member of the Goblin Army first before doing so. Carlie was amongst the members of the Goblin Army to assault Spider-Island. She tracked Otto to Parker Industries and subdued Wraith before pursuing him. Otto unwittingly destroyed her earpiece, which prevented the Goblin King from listening to their conversation. Carlie, struggling to be in control of herself, told Otto that she needed his brains to fix the situation, before the Goblin King's horrible plans for Otto and his world are realized. Sajani continues to work on the cure for the Goblin Serum, as Carlie gets more agitated while waiting for it, but Sajani refuses to inject her with a dose unless its effects are proven. When Ben Urich offers to test it on Phil Urich, the Goblin Knight, Carlie begged him to succeed. However, later on Wraith breaks free from the grip of the Living Brain and makes her way to where Sajani and Carlie are. After a brief fight, Wraith manages to restrain Carlie long enough for Sajani to inject a dose of the cure into her, causing her to revert back into human form, but falling unconscious. Wraith leaves Carlie in Sajani's care as she heads off. | Powers = Carlie has likely obtained similar powers to the Green Goblin due to the Goblin serum circulating within her system, such as superhuman strength, stamina and speed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Carlie Cooper is named after Joe Quesada's daughter. *Constantly has bad luck in discovering that those who were close to her had a dark secret. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Goblin Formula Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Goblins